Yuniku
by MikeyLovesIcecreamKitty
Summary: Far away from the world of Pokemon we know, there is another world of Pokemon much similar to our own. With one exception. Pokemon can be any color. For example, there could be a purple pikachu, or a green Bunnleby. Much like shiny pokemon, there are rarer pokemon, including black, white, and rainbow pokemon. But what if one were two of these colors?
1. Chapter 1

Far away from the world of Pokemon we know, there is another world of Pokemon, quite similar to our own. With one exception. Pokemon can be any color. For example, there could be a purple Pikachu, or a green Bunnleby. Much like shiny pokemon, there are rarer pokemon, including black pokemon, white pokemon, and rainbow pokemon. These pokemon are said to have the most power. When a pokemon in this world is born, the color of that pokemon is completely random. For example, let's say an orange Sylveon and a blue Jolteon have babies. One of the babies could turn out to be turquoise. Or, in extremely rare cases, one could be black, white, or rainbow. But, it is unheard of for a pokemon to have two different colors. (AN:Excluding Eevee's tuft of fur, or pikachu's ear tips, or stripes. What I mean is, like an eye patch, stripes, or spots on a pokemon that does not normally have them.) So, normally, if one were to be born like this, it would be quite a shock to the parents. So, the day one actually was born like this, (Black coat with a white patch around his left eye) his parents were not only shocked, but outraged. "I have the perfect name for him.", said his father, the blue Jolteon. "We shall call him Shutai." No one liked Shutai, except his sister, Turq, (Turquoise) from the same litter. She was the only one who would play with him, and because of this, their siblings excluded her as well from all of their playing. All of their brothers and sisters were either scared of him, or thought he was a freak. Now, in this world, when a pokemon born in the wild gets to be a certain age, they must go off on their own. The parents always prepared their young to live on their own, and taught them how to survive. But Shutai was not allowed to participate in these lessons with the rest of his siblings, because, secretly, his parents hoped he would die. So, the day came when they would all have to leave. "I am going with Shutai!", Turq said. "And I don't care what any one of you thinks about it. He is my brother, and I love him. I am sick of you calling him a freak, so heed this: If anyone ever says another mean word to him again, you will have to deal with MY wrath." Everyone silently backed away. Yes, they despised her, but they knew how strong she was too, and no one wanted to fight with her. "Come on Shu, let's get out of here.", she said. And so, they were off. But, there was one problem. Even though Turq acted like she wasn't afraid of anything, there was one thing she was afraid of. Humans. They scared her to death. So, when they ran into a trainer, she couldn't help but run away, leaving Shutai alone with him. That's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

: Sorry I forgot to add the disclaimer in the last chapter. Anyway….Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Shutai looked fearfully at the human before him.

" _What's he gonna do?",_ thought Shutai.

But the boy just smiled.

"Hi there. My name is Ichiro.", said the boy.

"I'm just starting my Pokemon journey. Do you want to come with me?"

Shutai looked at him in bewilderment and a little bit of fear.

" _Should I? This boy seems nice enough, but Turq thinks humans are bad."_

Before Shutai could make a decision, a little girl came running up to them. "Ichi, dad said that since you couldn't get a starter Pokemon, you need to come home now. And he means business.", the girl said sadly.

"But I've already found a pokemon, Haru.", said Ichiro, gesturing at Shutai.

" _Me? But I didn't agree to go."_ , thought Shutai.

Haru looked down at Shutai.

"Awww, it's sooo cute. Is it a boy or a girl, Ichi?"

Ichiro got out his pokedex.

" **Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee is rarely seen, and can adapt to severe habitats by evolving, changing its capabilities and forms.**

 **Level: 5**

 **Gender: male**

 **Moves: Growl, helping hand, tackle and tail whip"**

"What are you gonna name him?", asked Haru.

"Well, I haven't actually caught him yet…", said Ichiro, putting a hand on his neck and blushing.

"Mom figured something like this might happen, so she lent you her Bunnelby.", Haru said, putting a pokeball in Ichiro's hand.

"Alright, go, Bunnelby!", shouted Ichiro.

An orange Bunnelby popped out of the ball. She had a confident look on her face, as if she thought she already had this battle in the bag.

"Alright Bunnelby, use double slap!"

Bunnelby got close to Shutai, and hit him once, but he dodged the other hit. Then, he used tackle. It hit Bunnelby right in the stomach, and the wind was knocked out of her.

"Bunnelby, use double slap again!", shouted Ichiro.

This time, both hits landed, and Shutai struggled to get up.

"Wait, I don't have a pokeball!", shouted Ichiro. He started to panic.

"Relax Ichi, mom thought of that too. She went out yesterday and bought you five pokeballs, a back pack, some food, and some potions for your pokemon.", Haru said.

Ichiro sweat dropped.

"Tell mom I said thanks. But how come she only gave five pokeballs? I thought I could have six pokemon on a team."

"Boy, you really are dumb, aren't you? Mom wants to give you her Bunnelby as a birthday present, silly.", said Haru.

"But, I don't understand… Bunnelby was Mom's first pokemon. Why would she want to give it away?", asked Ichiro.

"You know how dad's been acting since he found out you were… 'special'. This morning, after you left, he came home drunk again. He said that Bunnelby was worthless, since it has only grown one level in the past 20 years. He started to threaten it, so mom thought it would be safer with you on your journey." Haru looked up sadly. She had tears in her eyes. She loved Bunnelby, and would miss her so much.

"Haru, I got to thinking… maybe you should come with me on my journey. Mom can put dad in his place if he gets out of hand, just like she always does. But you're only seven. I think it would be safer for you if you came with me."

Haru's eyes lit up, and a huge smile crossed her face.

"Okay, I'll just text mom and let her know." She pulled out a cell phone, and texted her mom.

Meanwhile, Shutai had watched the whole experience. He could tell that Ichiro loved his sister, and was a good person. So, he allowed himself to rest on the ground, and to be captured in the pokeball.

AN: What did you guys think? Also, I am taking a few O.C pokemon in here. Just write down the name of your pokemon, the nickname (if they have one), the gender, what moves it has, and give a brief summary of its back story and/or its personality, and what color it is. I will pick the ones I like best, and i will give you credit in the chapter I decide to put your pokemon in. But, do know, that there is a chance that some of the pokemon I choose will be Ichiro's pokemon in this story. So, if you don't want your OC to be his pokemon, please say so in OC submission. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Ishiro and Haru were walking with Shutai on Ishiro's shoulder and Bunnelby on Haru's.

"Where do you think we should go first?", asked Haru.

"I've always wanted to go to Lumiose City.", said Ishiro.

"That sounds good. Hey, Ishi, have you decided what you want to do yet? I mean, there's a lot of choices."

"I haven't decided yet. But there is one thing I'm really considering. I'm thinking about helping a Nurse Joy out some day. I've always wanted to help Pokemon in need, and I think that this may be the ticket.", said Ishiro.

They arrived in Lumiose City, when suddenly, Bunnelby jumped off of Haru's shoulder, and started running with an angry look in her eyes.

"Woah, Bunnelby, come back!", cried Haru, as she ran after Bunnelby. Shutai and Ishiro quickly followed. When Bunnelby finally stopped, they saw why she had run off. Three mightyena had a small poochyena cornered in an alley. There were two females and one male. The male was a snot colored green. He just looked like a bully who thought he was a tough guy. The first female was a dark purple color. She looked cold and calculating. The last one was a blood red color, with the most angry look Shutai had ever seen on a pokemon. She had a large scar running from down the middle of her right ear, to the tip of her tail. She was blind in one eye from the scar. At first, Shutai thought that she was with the other two mightyena, but it seemed she wasn't. In fact, she was protecting the small Poochyena.

"You fiends stay away from my little brother, ya hear?", she said, growling.

"Ha, what's a lame mightyena like you gonna do if we don't?", said the one with the purple fur.

" _Is that a new jerseyan accent? How cliche."_ , thought Shutai. Suddenly, he got a flashback of yesterday, when Turq had stuck up for him, like this mightyena was doing for _her_ brother.

"Hey you thugs, why don't you leave them alone?", shouted Shutai.

"Oh yeah runt, you and what army?", asked the green one.

"THIS ONE!", replied Bunnelby.

She tapped her foot twice on the ground, and, by some miracle, no less than fifty Bunnelby showed up. They all looked mad.

"Hey, why are you messing with our Rosie?", asked an elderly brown Bunnelby.

"What's it to ya, Pops?", sneered the green one.

"I'll show ya, you little brat!"

The old bunnelby then ran up to the Mighyena and hit him with the strongest double slap anyone had ever seen.

"I get the picture, Gramps.", said the swirly-eyed, swaying Mightyena.

The two Mightyena ran off, but not before the purple one said "This isn't over. We'll get you some day!"

The old Bunnelby just chuckled.

"Thank you Daddy.", said the Bunnelby now deemed Rosie.

"No problem sweetie. Now, you continue on your adventure, you hear? Make us all proud."

All the other Bunnelby nodded in agreement. And so, the pokemon started to walk off, not even knowing that one certain human understood every word they just said.


End file.
